Don't cry
by Hana River
Summary: Roy thinks Ed may be trying to confes his love for him, could it be he was wrong? *WARNING* YAOI ROYXED AND ELCEST. IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ...my first fanfic so be nice..: rated M for later chapters: ELCEST,RAPE,CHARACTER DEATH..
1. Rejected

**This is my first fanfic. i hope you enjoy and please tell me if there are any mistakes..im sure there are,, -_-'**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST..OR THE PEOPLE IN IT!**

Roy mustang sat in his office with a huge stack of papers blocking his view from the door.

He heard a loud creak coming from the door and in front of him stood Edward Elric.

"what is it Fullmetal?"

Roy said not looking up from the documents on his desk. If he would of glanced up he would of

noticed the faint blush across Ed's face. After a few moments of silence Roy looked up to see shiny

drops flowing down Ed's soft face. Roy quickly put down the papers surprised at what he was witnessing in the dim light of his office.

" Fullmetal? whats wrong?"

He said with concern in his deep voice. Ed only turned his face and a sniffle came from his direction.

"I…it's nothing.. it was stupid of me to come here."

He said trying to run off, but Roy traped him by throwing his arm over Ed's shoulder for comfort.

Soon Ed calmed down and pushed Roy away. The Blondie stood still for a moment the spoke, his voice cracking.

" Roy… have you ever been in love?"

The older man was stunted by Ed's question but answered truthfully.

"yes, yes i have."

Ed wiped the tears from his eyes and took a few shaky breaths.

" have you ever had your heart broken by the one you loved?"

The rave colored hair man only smiled and held Ed closer to his warm body as turned the

Blondie to face him.

" many times.."

After a while witch seemed like forever Ed opened his eyes to gaze upon the beautiful man,

his own eyes red and puffy from crying.

"The person you love... were you not able to be with them the way you wanted?"

The smaller man closed his eyes once more.

"i had thought so.."

Roy slowly leaned him and brushed his lips over Eds much softer ones.

Ed's eyes shot open at the touch. He tryed to pull away and Roy had mistaken Ed's attempt to get away

as a good response.

The Flame Alchemist deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue past Ed's lips.

And with that Ed bit Roy's tongue causing Roy to pull away while holding his mouth.

Ed fell to the floor panting heavily with wide eyes.

"why?"

said the boy on the floor. Roy had thought for sure that Ed was returning the kiss, but he was

obviously mistaken. Roy turned away in embarrassment and walked toward the door.

" get back to work Fullmetal."

He said in a cold voice leaving Ed on the ground confused.

***please review and let me know if you liked it...and want me to continue.**

**ive read so many fanfics and decided to write one myself and i finaly**

**did it! yayz! lol***


	2. Home

**hello second chapter to Dont cry! yayz...i actuly go inspied by the song motherland...**

**i have no idea how but i just did..lol**

***DISCLAIMER!***  
**I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCCHEMIST!**

Ed walked home by himself today, usaly his brother Al would meet him half ways

and they would walk home togethor, but after what happened the day before

Al has been avoiding Ed. The blondie sighed and reached into his pocket to pull

out his house keys to unlock the door. Al was cooking dinner when he heard the

door being fondled with. He knew it was his brother so he acted as if he had not heard

or seen him walk in. Ed looked over to Al who was inoring him. He sighed and made his

way upstairs where he thow his coat and kicked of his boots. After a few moments

Ed walked back down stairs to see Al with his eyes closed while eating at the table.

Ed walked tward Al and sat becide him.

"listen, Al...about yesterday..im really sorry.."

Al smiled and took another bite of his food.

"its okay brother...it wasent to bad.."

Ed knew that his brother could neVer hurt his feelings on perpose. Ed closed his eyes and sighed,

only to haVe then shot back open from the feeling of warm lips brush aganst his own.

"What?..are you doing Al?"

Al looked confused and leaned away from his brother.

"i thought you wanted to do this.."

Ed sighed smiled and brushed Al's hair back.

"Al...you dont haVe to .."

the way Al was looking at Ed was pushing him oVer the edge. Al had a faint blush on his face

that made Ed want to attack him. He sighed deeply and leaned back over to claim Al's lips.

Al quickly responded and wraped his arms around Ed's neak as the blondie pulled Al closer

by his waist so that he was sitting on his lap with his legs wraped around Ed.

The brunet moaned needingly into Ed's deep kiss. Ed loVed hearing his moans, he wanted more.

Ed begain to grind into Al causeing more beautiful moans to escape his mouth. The two soon broke

the kiss to catch their breath. They both looked at each painting heaVily. Ed wined at the sudden

loss of friction. Al was still sitting on Ed when he felt Ed lift him, he quickly grabed onto his brother.

"brother?"

They ended up laying down on Al's bed with Ed hoVering oVer Al smileing shyly.

"AL? do you loVe me?"

Al only looked up at Ed then sighed.

"yes brother."

Ed felt a pain in his chest but tryed his best to ignore it.  
'you dont know what you do to me'

**_*YAYZ CHAPTER 2 IS DONE..SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS..LOL_**

**_ED: WHO ARE YA CALLIN SHORT!_**

**_LOL PLUS MY V KEY DOSENT WORK...SO I HAD TO COPY AND PASTE IT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE -_-_**


	3. The Park

**chapter 3 ..yayz...**

**sorry for all the spelling mistakes..i feel so lame but im to lazy to go back and fix them..**

**maby i will someday..*sighs* hope you enjoy**

***WARNING***

**YAOI, RAPE, **

***DISCLAIMER***  
**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

**The Park **

It was about 4:00 pm and Al had just gone to work. He had got himself a job with winry so he could

learn more about his brothers automail and how to care for it. Ed sighed deeply as he put on his coat

and shoes and left his home for a walk. The blonde walked to a near by park so he could read a book

on alchemy in peace that he had just gotten from the military library. Finding a place under lots of trees

he sat where he could not be seen for the trees hid him. Ed opened the brown old book and begain to

read only to soon fall asleep. He was woken by a familiar deep voice calling his name.

"Ed! wake up Ed.."

He blinked his eyes trying to focous his vision on the black haired man who was called Roy.

"Ugh..what time i s it?.."

He quickly realized it was pitch black out and all he could see was the outline of roys body over him.

"w..what are you doing?"

The blonde asked as he heard the other man chuckle softly.

"I got a worried call from Al saying that you werent home and you had been gone for a long time...so i

came looking for you..what a place for you to be sleeping, no one can see or hear anyone from here.

Roy's mouth truned into a small smile as he leaned in closer.

"so what was it you wanted to tell me yesterday in my office?"

he said teasingly playing with Ed's long blonde hair. Ed flinched at the feeling of him touching him.

"i..it was nothing."

He answered seriously looking into roys black eyes. Ed's face flushed as he remembered what

else happened that night. Roy's smile went away and so did his gaze.

"well there had to be a reason for you to suddenly come into my office and start crying. Was it from

pressure? or simply cause you find my office suitable for crying in?"

Ed pushed Roy out of his face and tryed to stand up only to be tackled back down to the ground.

Roy grabed Ed's wrists with one hand and pined him to the soil.

"LET ME GO!"

Ed cryed as he struggled trying to dessprately escape from the mans grip. Roy only stood ontop

of Ed feeling him scramble beneth him. Eventualy Ed gave up and just layed there lifeless, Roy

once again smirking.

"looks like i dominated you..we are dogs of the military as you say."

Ed only huffed. He felt emberessed after a few momments of scilence and with Roy on him.

"are you gonna let me go or are you just gonna sit on me all day?"

Roy grined and moved in closer to the smaller boy.

"why? you want me to do something becides sit on you?"

He softly brushed the back of his hand over the ivory skin that flashed from below his shirt, slowly

caressing his hand to his ribs. Ed twitched his body to the opposite side where Roy had his hand.

"what are you doing? let me go!"

The black haired man leaned in and kissed along his jaw line, leaveing butterfly kisses down to his

collar bone. Shivers went bolting down Ed's spine, he arched his back pressing his hips to Roy.

"R..ROY?..please stop!"

He inored Ed and continued with his kisses and caresses as Ed tryed and failed to remove Roy

from his body. Roy undid Ed's black leather pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Ed tryed

kicking him but it only made it easyer for Roy to get inbetween Ed's legs.

"Roy STOP! i..i'll scream!"

Roy pulled his hand away along with Ed's and placed the three hands over Ed's mouth. Ed yelled

from under the hands but all that could be heard was muffled noises.

"oh? whats that? im sorry i cant hear you.."

Roy teased as he slid his hand in Ed's boxers and groped his shaft. Ed's eyes widened as tears

begain to fill his vision and more muffled noises were heard. As for Roy, his eyes had fully adapted

to the darkness by now and he could clearly see Ed's reactions. He gently rubed his index finger

up and down Ed's leanth watching as Ed shook his head back and forth, his eyes closed and little

droplets escaped the corners.

"why are you crying little Edward?"

He said now strokeing him with his full hand.

"your not so little after all?..."

he pulled off Eds plain boxers and replaced his hand with his mouth. Ed could feel the hot wetness

around him, sucking hard. His face flushed with redness as he jerked his hip a few times. He made

little wimpers, his body was obviously enjoying this but Ed felt his insides crumble with disgust.

'why is he doing this to me? what did i ever do?'

Ed thought as he felt close to release. Roy used Ed's cum to wet his fingers as he pushed two

inside of Ed causeing him to jerk in sudden pain. The smaller teen cryed out from under his hands

and pushed himself farther away from roy as he pumped his fingers in and out of Ed's tight hole

streaching him. soon Roy could tell he had gotten used to the feeling of his fingers, he pulled then out

and pushed in something much bigger.

"AUGHHHHH!"

Ed's cry was so loud it could be heard clearly through the thick hands. Roy begain to move feeling Ed's

tightness around him, he loved the hottness and the wet slaping noise they made. Ed's heart raced as

he once again tryed to escape, but of course roy was way stronger then him, all he could do was cry

and watch as Roy had his way with him. The older man groaned as he came hard deep inside of Ed.

Once he pulled out his own cum poured from Ed's entrence. Roy had been prepared for Ed to instantly

blow up on his and attack him but all Ed did was stand on and put his clothes on slopyly. He looked

back in Roy's direction with shiny tears runing down his face and then turned away walking back home.

At least he knows he could come home to a loving beautifull brother...

**Okay..well thats all for chapter 3...**

**hoped you enjoyed it!**

**please tell me how i did :D**


	4. Where are you Al?

_**CHAPTER 4: Where are you...Al?**_

_**sorry for any spelling mistakes xP**_

_**was kinda in a hurry..lol**_

Edward limped slowly back down the dark streets. No one was outside only small cats.

Once he reached the house his fingers trembled as he tried to unlock the door. He could

still feel that mans touch all around him, his scent. Once inside he took a breath trying his

best to look like nothing had happened. " AL. I'm home.." he yelled as he walked through the

door only to hear scilence as a response. Ed looked around confused and walked up stairs

figuring AL was already asleep. He looked at the clock which read 12:24. He poked his head

through Al's room door. "Al?" Ed felt tired and a throbbing pain in his rectum. "Al? where could

you have gone this late at night?" he sighed and flopped down on Al's bed and soon fell asleep.

Edward yawned waking up Rather early. his back aced and his head pounded. He turned

expecting to see Al laying peacefully next to him but he wasn't. Ed sat up suddenly causing his

back more pain. he sucked it up and wadled around looking and calling Al's name. "hes never been

out this long before." he thought as he sat down at the kitchen table with he hand on his back.

Ed decided he was over thinking this and sighed. "its so lonely in the morning with out Al.."

He closed his eyes almost in the state of sleep when the phone rang waking him. he lazily

reached over and pulled the reciver to his ear. "hello?" He was surprised to hear the voice

that spoke on the other line. 'how dare he call me...is he calling to apologize.?' he thought.

"Ed.." Roy's voice sounded somewhat sad.

"yeah what is it?"

Ed could hear Roy's light breathing on the phone.

"Edward..im sorry to inform you that Al..your brother.." he paused sighing. Ed was all ears now.

"What? what happened? is he okay?" Ed felt his chest tighten.

"Al was found dead in an ally this morning..."

Ed coughed choking on his own spit.

"what! don't fuck with me Roy!"

He could hear a silent sniffle coming from the other end.

"Fullmetal.."

Roy sighed and hung up the phone not knowing what else he could passably say.

Ed dropped the silver phone hearing it cling as it hit the ground. His heart felt as if it had stopped

beating and his face grew hot.

'what?...'

It took a few minutes for what he was told to register into his head.

'al...is dead?'

The Blondie sat on the ground repeating the fact to himself. He was emotionally unstable.

he looked left and right breathing heavily. "no...hes not dead."

**_*****************************************************************_**  
_** 1 WEEK LATER**_

Al's funeral was in about 2 days. Winery came over more often.

She didn't like to leave Ed alone, she took some time off from work so she could keep an

eye on Ed, she didn't want him to get any crazy ideas. Ed hasn't spoken a word sense

that last phone call from Roy.

"so Ed what do you want to eat for dinner?"

winery asked as he leaned over slightly to be in the same height zone as Ed. Like always

she just got a simple shrug. He dident look up, he just kept staring at the ground.

Winrey smiled and got to cooking what ever she thought Ed might like.

When she was done she called Ed to the table and he came without a word. He

ate slowly as if he didn't like the food and like always winery finished first so

she just watched him eat. She was feeling extremely tired so she figured she would

head to bed.

**_**********************************************************_**  
_** AL'S FUNERAL**_

Ed stood in the front row. Most of the military was there. Al was very kind so naturally

everyone who he came in contact over the years was there. Winrey worried about Ed.

He hadn't cried, not once. Mayby it was just shock? whatever it was it couldn't be healthy.

After Al's body was lowered into the ground and everyone left except winrey Roy and Ed.

The blonde girl wrapped her arms cautiously around Ed's shoulders.

"we are so sorry about Al..." she felt a pain in her chest and tears welding up in her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she felt Ed's body vibrate. He was laughing?

He pushed her gently and faced both Roy and Winrey.

"He's not dead..."

His face once again got sad.

"He' just far away.."

**YAYZ ITS DONE! I PERSONLY THINK I DIDENT DO TO GOOD HERE...BUT TELL ME WHAT **

**YOU THINK..**


End file.
